free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Miho Amakata/Story
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #fccfb9 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Quotes |tab5 = Image Gallery}} Season 1 Miho debuts in the series on the second day of the school year, when she calls on Haruka as "Miss Haruka Nanase", upon which Makoto disclaims, saying that Haruka's male. After getting Haruka to join their unofficial swim club, Makoto and Nagisa propose the idea to their homeroom teacher, Miho Amakata, who agrees after they give her a little prompt. Finally, the club is accepted by the faculty on the condition that they find one more member, and restore the school's swimming pool themselves. After Gou volunteers to help, Miho and the group officially establish the Iwatobi High Swimming Club and Haruka can't help but christen the pool with the first swim much to his friends' dismay. Gou proposes that the swim club join an indoor gym so they can practice swimming until summer, but due to its expense, they seek sponsorship from the school. Miho reveals that they won't get sponsored until their club earns accomplishments in tournaments, but would still require a fourth swimmer. Believing that the added pressure will help the Swim Club in their training, Gou continues to make her countdown calendar for the upcoming prefectural tournament. Meanwhile, as the guys decide on which events they will each participate in at the tournament, Gou discovers a decades-old training regiment of the past Iwatobi Swim Club, and excitedly proposes that they use it and venture to an island for a summer training camp. Afterward, the club tries and fails to get Miho to sponsor the trip. Makoto, however, proposes using camping equipment to stay outdoors while resorting to bribing Sasabe to use his squid fishing boat to take them to the island and back. On the day of the trip, before Sasabe takes the Swim Club to the island, he meets Miho for the first time and realizes that he has seen her before, but can't remember where. Miho strongly denies this, clearly showing an uncomfortable expression on. On the day of the tournament, Sasabe finally finds the group watching races and apologizes for being late. Nagisa gets angry with him for showing up late, but Miho interferes thanking Sasabe for helping them the other day. He says once again that he thinks that he knows her from somewhere, but Miho denies and turns away from him, after which Nagisa scolds Sasabe for trying to hit on Miho (which he immediately denies). Later, Miho and the others cheer for Iwatobi boys. The team, along with Gou and Miho are over at Sasabe's house, eating hot pot even though it is in the middle of summer. When Nagisa accidentally upsets a stack of old magazines, Sasabe realizes that the reason he found Miho familiar was that he saw Miho being a model for swimsuits in his magazines. At the day of the final medley relay, the team makes it just on time after confronting Rin. When it is Rei's turn to swim, Gou, Sasabe, and Miho stare at Rin preparing to swim in disbelief. After Iwatobi High Swim Club wins the medley relay, Miho outside the building tells the boys off for pulling off such a stunt. They were disqualified and had to endure a scolding from the staff there. Season 2 Category:Miho Amakata Category:Story